power rangers delta force
by jimzy123
Summary: look inside for summery
1. delta crystal

**POWER RANGERS DELTA FORCE**

ok so this was an idea i had a few years ago what if from the very beginning there was another kid in the background of the powerangers allways watching learning and was given a mission from zordon in the last minuets of countdown to destruction before andros killed him sent to find an ancient power and create the ultimate team of rangers to stop an enemy unlike the rest an enemy who is the master all of the enemys ever beaten and incontrol of a universe of hell tell me what you think (dosent have anyone past power rangers dino thunder in)

**CHAPTER ONE the delta crystal**

A sand storm blows around a far out planet far from our own universe in the universe every threat to the earth was born or created a lone figure walks through the storm a cloak wrapped around him wiping the dust from his goggleschercking the scanner in his hand following the bleepingdot to the position of he delta crystal finally after all these years of searching hes found it which also means the prophocy zordon told him about will come to pass soon he gets to the spot where the scanner has told him it will be and looks around

"it has to be here it just has to be" he mutters to himself

as he checks the scanner he notices something in the corner of his eye a bright light he turns ready for a fight seeing a woman tood there

"who has awoken mt slephitia daughter of zordon of eltar guiardian of the delta powers"

he looks up at her taking off his hood and goggles "me chris smith an old freind of your farthers he sent me to find you and the delta crystal to defeat the dark master and rid the glexy of his darkness"

"my farther would not have sent you unless his powerangers on earth have failed" she replies

"oh god you dont know do you" he sighs "im sorry selphitia but your frther died 6 earth years ago he sacrificed himself to stop astromena"

"he died fine i beleive you you may take the crstal as long as you take me with youto do your task"

chis nods "i wouldent have it any other wayyour farther was a great man and mentor i would be honerd to have his daughter by my side"

she hands chris the crystal and as here about to leave a laser blast hits the ground near them causing chris to go flying backwards from the blast he flips to his feet seeing the dark master laughing surounded by his minions and a few of his monsters

"so it seems you found the delta powers earthling its a shame really that im going to have to take them from you" the dark master laughs

"over my dead body" chris says takeing his fighting stance

"my pleasure minions get me thart crystal"

a hord of the drk masters foot soildiers come charging t chris who starts fighting back using every techniuqe he learnt from watching the power ragers his whole lfe but there quickly over poweing himhe looks at his right wrist seein a delta morpher apear on it and smiles backflipping away from the minions around him

"you think this will stop me think again dark master" he lifts his rist punching in a combination "delta ranger power up delta gold" a flash of gold light covers the mans body and when it dissapears he standing there clad in old armour and a gold helmet shaped a little like a pheonix a black visor covering his eyes and a silver plate across where his mouth would be "gold delta ranger"

the dark master laughs "you are one ranger you think you can defeat"

"maybe not here on my own but i can beat you on earth with a little help"

the dark masters minions dive at the new gold ranger as he helps selphitia up teleporting to earth calling the other rangers past and present to were the old command center once stood they gt there and chris and selphitia quickly get a new power base set up as zack, billy, kimberly, trini and jason the mighty morphin rangers kat, rocky, adam, tommy and tanya the old zeo rangers justin the only turbo ranger left andros, ashley, cassie, carlos, t.j and zhane the old space rangers leo, damen, kai, maya and kendrix the old galexy rangers carter joel, chad, dana, kelsey and ryan the lightspeed rangers wes, lucas, trip, katie, jen and eric the timeforce rangers cole, danny, max. taylor, alyssa and merrick the wild force rangers shane, tori, dustin, blake, hunter, and cam the ninja storm rangers and conner, kira, ethen, and trent the dino thunder rangers all arrive

chris smiles "thanks for comeing everyone im sure most of you know why your here well if you dont im gonna tell you so listan up six years zordon told me i have tto find the dela crystal in order to beat the dark master the one who created all of you enemys not only that he told me i have to create the strongest team of rangers there is which is why your all here youve all fought and beaen every enemy sent your way but there comeing back from the delta universe i dont know when or how bur rita,zedd,mondoe,divatox,dark specter,scorpius,queen bansheera,ransik,master org,lothor and mesagog will be here for another ound and the delta powers are the only way of truly stoping them but there are only ten parts of the crystal left so could you all stand in a line please and let the crystal chooe who will be the elta rangers"

the past rangers do as asked and the crystal parts flying over kimberly, tommy, justin, ashley, leo, kelsey, jen, danny, tori and trent

chris smiles walking over to them "danny the crystal has chosen you to be the black delta ranger and command the wolf zord tommy youve been chosen a the green ranger and commander of the snake zord justin youlll be the new blue ranger and conrol the sword fish zord leo youll be the red ranger and conrol the ape zord trent youll be the bronze ranger and contol the armidillo zord kimberly youll be the pink ranger and contorl the falcon zord ashley youll be the yellow ranger and contoll the bear zord kelsey youll be the purple ranger and control the dolphin zord jen your the white ranger and youll control the lion zord tori youll be the silver rager and control the badger zord"

as chris turns away ashley asks about the last part of the crystal still floating "that thats me" he says standing beneath then "im the gold ranger conmamder of the pheonix zord

suddenty the alarm goes off signalling the dark mater arrival on earth "ready to get back too action guys" they all nod "lets do it "

**"DELTA RANGERS POWER UP"**

**"BRONZE RANGER DLTA POWER"**

**"DELTA BLACK"**

**"DE;TA GREEN"**

**"DELTA BLUE"**

**"DELTA RED "**

**"DELTA BRONZE"**

**"DELTA GOLD"**

**"DELTA PINK"**

**"DELTA YELLOW"**

**"DELTA PURPLE"**

**"DELTA WHITE"**

**"DELTA SILVER"**

"DELTA RANGERS"

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ID LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. back to action

**power rangers delta force**

**chapter two **back to action

eleven coulerd lights land in the center of angel grove where the dark master is attacking everything in sight he sees the nw power rangers andd laughs

"i see youve brought some freinds gold ranger but they wont be enough to defeat me"he says looking at the new team

"thats where your wrong you forget i got these powers in your home univeerse theey were bcreated with the sole pupose of desttroying you and your armies"

the dark master snarls and sends his blast master monster at the rangers the monster that can blow anything away with a sinle whisper and destroy whole cities with a ingle word the rangers charge at the monster but cant get close as a horde of minions charge at them

"ok gus use your wepons pheonix saber"

"wolf daggers"

"snake staff"

"sword fish blades"

"ape fists"

"armidilo sheild"

"falcon bow"

"bear blaster"

"dolphin fins"

"lion whip"

"badger cannon"

the rangers use here wepons to blas and cut there way through the minioons towards the blast master as chris uses his phonix saber to cut down a few he seees tommy out of the corner off his eye chage through ten of them with the snake stafff and leo use the ape fists opening a fissure snding the minions in his way into it he smiles beneath his helmet knowing the crystal chose the right team for the job he gets the blast master first starting to attack him but his phonix saber barle touching it as the otheer raner run to him as the blatmaster blows him away he gets up holding his ribs

"damn that thins strong how do we fight somethiing that can blow us away that easy"

"cant we put these wepons together or something its seeems the only way to beat it" kim asks him

"as far as i know no we cant but we can use there enerrgy to fire a blast into it and take it out" chris answers

"then lets do it" tommy says

"ok guys DELTA BEAM"

they all point there wepon at the blast master multi coulerd beams flying at it blowing it up

"yes we did it lets geet back to the command base"

they all teleport back to the bse removing there helmets placing them down

selphitia smiles at them "you have done well rangers but the blast master is one of the dark masters lowest trengh generals and you struggleed to defeat him you all must learn to fight as a team in order to kiil what is comeing"

"and what is comeing selphitia" trent asks

"all of your greastes t enemys the dark master has revived them and there on bored the serpentera on there way here" she replies

"how aare we gona beat them all at once" danny asks

before selphitia can answer the alarm goes off "it seems the dark master as enlarged the blast master you must use your zords in order to destory it"

chris nods "ok guys back to action"

hey teleport to the battlefeild and summon ther zords

"**BLACK WOLF DELTA ZORD"**

**"GREEN SNAKE DELTA ZORD"**

**"BLUE SWORDFISH DELTA ZORD"**

**"RED APE DELTA ZORD"**

**"BRONZE ARMIDDILLO DELTA ZORD"**

**"GOLD PHONIX DELTA ZORD"**

**"PINK FALCON DELTA ZORD"**

**"YELLOW BEAR DELTA ZORD"**

**"PURPLE DOLPHIN DELTA ZORD"**

**"WHITE LION DELTA ZORD"**

**"SILVER BADGER DELTA ZORD"**

the zords all come out from there hiding places the black wolf and yellow bear zords from the forrest the green snake zord from the desert the red ape and white lion from the jungle the blue swordfish and purple dolphin from thhe sea the bronze armidillo and silver badger from underground the pink falcon from the skys and the gold phoxix for an errupting volcano they all jump into there zords

"ok guys lets do it megazord modes"

they hit the controlss on there consoles and the zords star comeing togeether the black wolf shift upwards to become legs the red ape beecomes the body and head the swordfish becomes the left arm and the armidillo the righhtholding a sheild while the ladies becomethere own mega zord the lion and badger becoming legs the bear the body and right arm the dolphin the lef arm and the falcon the head

chris looks at his console "gold phonix battle mode" the phonix zodrs wings seperate from the rest of it and the legs grow longer the beak folding down into the chest leaving a head as the wigs fasten across the chest of the zord and become the arms "gold ranger ready for battle"

"the mens mrgazord reay for battle"

"womans megazord ready fo battle"

the dark master wathes whats unfolding "whats tis two megazords and a battle zorrd thats not possible""

back i the zords the rangers are feeling for the controls as chris charges the blast master being blown away he gets back up as the en megazord charges with its deltya sword in its hand slaicing at the monster with no effect the women having the same outcome

"damn it it to fast" tommy says to the others

"how are we suposed tp stop it if we cant catch it" tori asks

"chris looks at his controls seeing the manual ovride "guys im tking this manuel ill hold him steady for you to finish"

"be carefull" justin says

"dont let him shout at you" jen tells him

chris hits the manual ovverid button and is sent to a different part of the zord where a hologram of the battle zord appears around him and makes his zord mimmick his every move hee runs at the blast master upper cutting it to daze it before grabbing it from behind covering its mouth "guys now"

"delta saber final slash" al the rangers shout as chris closes his eyes from the shining of the two swords he looks around after seeing the blast master gone

"yes you guys we did it"they all cheer and teleport to the command base de morphing

"you have done well rangers the blast master was stronger than i anticipated but you did well in defeating it"

"we couldent have done it without our leader" leo says putting his arm around chris

"guys diddent i tell you there is no chain of command no leader to the rangers that would entice one of us is stronger than the rest which isent rue were all at equal levels here"

"really no leader who will keep us in line then" tori asks

"selphitia will shes our leader and our mentor" chris tells them they all nod

"danny looks at his delta morpher "this thin feels weird on my wrist cant i have a different morpher thats resembles my growl phine"

"of course danny anybody else want there new morphers to resemble there old ones" selphitia asks

every one nods and she waves her hand there delta morphers changing kims to the original morpher tommys to his zeoniizers justins to his turbo morpher ashley to her astromorpher leo to his galexy morpher kelsey to her lightspeed morpher jen to her tmeforce morpher danny to his growl phone tori to her wind ninj morpher and trent to his ddino morpher exactly as they were but with delta printed on them and theey being there respected coulers

"they may be the same but your powers arnt your still delta rangers and still have to say delta rangers power up but you morph as you used to" selphitia says as they all nod "now go get some rest all of you your team training starts in the morning" she informs them and they all leave going home

please r and r


	3. evil again part 1

**POWER RANGERS DELTA FORCE **

**CHAPTER 3 ** evil again part 1

Chis wakes up on a bed in the medical bay at at the command post and looks around trying to remember what happend he looks at the beds next to him seeing eight of his team mates lieying on beds next to him still not wake he struggles to get up clutching the bed for support trying to remember what happend the last thing he remembers was the alarm going off in the command base and the rangers rushing to he view screen to see whats going on

**TWELVE HOURS AGO**

chris and selpithia are working in the work shop to try and intergrate the raners wepons to join into one cannonn with no effect as the alarm sounds they rushto the main chamber as the other rangers come from various parts of the post to see whats going on

"rangers it seems the dark master has sent his emisis monster o attack the city be careful with this monster getting trapped in its nemesis cloud will unlck the darkness in your hearts"

the rangers nod pulling out there morphers

"DELTA RANGERS POWER UP"

"BRONZE RANGER DELTA POWER"

"**DELTA GREEN**

**"DELTA BLACK"**

**"DELTA BLUE"**

**"DELTA RED"**

**"DELTA GOLD"**

**"DELTA BRONZE"**

**"DELTA PINK"**

**"DELTA YELLOW"**

**"DELTA PURPLE"**

**"DELTA WHITE"**

**"DELTA SILVER"**

they teleport to the city seeing the monster and a horde o the dark masters minions attacking and jump into action takeing out minion after minion

**PRESENT TIME**

chris rubs hs hea struggeling to remember as kimberly wakes up next to him he goes over to her helping heer stand up

"wow easy there kim"

"chris what happend how did we get here"

"i dont know im trying to remember do you hve any ideas"

"the last thing i remember we were fighting a horde of minions"

TEN HOURS AGO

kimberly looks seeing chris cut down a dozen of the minions using his pheonix saber dicing out oof the way just in time to dodge th nemesis monster from pounding her iinto the groundd tommy and trent apearing from nowere kicking it away from her

"kim get back we got this right trent"

the bronze ranger nods at his old mentor as the pair run at the monster

PRESENT

"thats all i can remember im sorry"

"dont worry kim its more than i remember buut were still missing at least nine and a half hours"

she nods as danny start to stir

**NINE AND A HALF HOURS EARLIER**

the nemesis monster throws a black smoke bomb at the green and bronze rangers causing them to freeze to the spot as chris jumps over the monsters head fiering his delta blaster at it causing it to stumble bacvkwards as the other rangers come to his side

"get ready for the delta beam guys"

"you can destroy me rangers but my job is finished i was never here to destroy you"

"what are you taalking about leo asks the monster"

"youll see soon enough rangers"

"lets finsh this guy" kelsey says

chris nods "delta beam full power"

the rangers delta beam teats the monster to shreads and tommmy and trent start to move again

"what happend" trent asks confused

"dont worry trent we destroyed the monster" justin tells him

"letsget bak to the command post"jen says

chris nods and they teleport back

**PRESENT**

the nine rangers all now awake walk around he command post looking for selphitia unable to find her anywere

"something isent right" tori comments

"your right selpitia never leaves the command post without telling us and she wouldent leave us injured like we were" chris says

"and where is tommy and trent" asks kim

"lets check the cameras" danny says walking ove to the console bringing up security footage

**FIVE HOURS AGO**

the rangers are working at there various tations of the command post when the alarm goes of signaing two giant monster attacks at opposit ends of the city chris looks at it

"ok you guys take the megazords and take the west sides ill take the pheonix battle zord and take the east side"

the rangers nod morphing and summoningh here zords going to opposit ends of the city but shortly after they leave tommy and trent teleport back to the commnd post selphitia turns looking at them

"rangers why arnt you wih the others"

they both look at each other there eyes flashin red through there visors

"no the nemesis monster got to you both"

they grab her without saying a word and teleport out of he command post

**PRESENT**

chris slams his fists on the console " i cant beleive i let this happen now we lost selphitia im luckey zordons not alive to see this"

kim places a hand on his shoulder "chris you never could have known this would happen"

"i should have known when we were warned about nemesis opening the darknessin our hearts tommy and tren hve both been evil rangers they have that darkness in there hearts" he say

"you couldent have known the spell would till work after we destroyed that thing" danny tells him

"i should have"

**THREE HOURS AGO**

the rangers meet in the middle of he city looking around

"any sign of them" leo asks

"nothing" tori say

"they have to be here somewere" kelsey says

"looking for somone" they here tommy

they turn to see him and tren walking over unmorphed

"were were you guys"ashley asks walking over

tommy just smiles kicking her in the stomach sendn her flying chris walks over

"tommy wht are you doing bro"

"what i should have done years ago im destroying the power rangers"

"no it got to you diddent it"

"what got to us chris the nemesis" trent asks because if thats what you tink your wrong we let it turn us"

"but why"

"because now were more powerfull"

trent and tommy start fighting the rnger picking them off one by one and chris sends each of his team back to heal untill hes the onl one left fighting giving both ranger a run for there money the three rangers morphing the fight stying equal trent and tommy look at each other and smile

"green ranger battle zord" tommy shouts

"bronze ranger battle zord trent shouts

twoo new battle zords appear from there hidig plaes and the wo rangers jump into them chris looks up

"this is new gold pheonix battle zord"

the gold battle zord appears and he jumps into it starting o fight his two freinds finding it hard to gain any ground against them

"manual control activate"

chris gets moved to the manual cotrol oom and starts fighting tommmy and trent finally gining the upper hand as he steps back and the two battel zords stand up they both laugh

"manuel control" the boh say and gain compleat conrtrol allmost ripping the gold rangers zord apart as the pheonix zodrd going down and before he loses conciousness chris teleports him and his zord out of there

**PRESENT**

"what are we gonna do with your battel zord down and no way of forming one of the megazords were screwed" justin says

"i dont know but i know one thing i lost to rangers and selphitia today i dont deserve this" chris says takeing off his delta morpher putting it on the desk walking out of the command post

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. evil again part 2

POWER RANGERS DELTA FORCE

CHAPTER 3 back to evil part 2 (an old freind returns)

the eight rangers watch as chris places his delta morpher down and walks toards the exit of the command post watching in awe as tori runs over placing a hand on his arm trying to stop him

"chris you cant leave us to do this alone" she tells him

"tori i failed hem i failed everyone im in no fit state to be a ranger with lettting them turn and then losing selphitia no ranger has ever let that happen" he says yanking his arm away fom her

"you think me and the other ninja rangers wanted to keep fighting blake and hunter before they turned to our side no we diddent trent and tommy are in there somewere you just have to get through to them"

"then get there freinds here to do it not me" he says opening the doors "im done"

he leaves the command post getting onto his motorbike and riding off into the dessertwith no idea where he was going just knowing he had to go into exile himself meanwhile on the dark masters mars base he laughs

"so the gold ranger is doubting himself without him the rangers will fall apart and how is the prisoner" he says turning towards the black queen his second in command

"her mind is strong my lord we are struggling for the expeiment to work"

"hmmm keep trying we will break her we need her for the plan the two rangers are mearly puppets the nemesis magic is flawed and i dont know how long it will last"

two weeks later

chris is sat near a lake in the woodlands around angel grove eyes closed in deep thoughtwhen a vision of zordon appears to him

"chris i know your blameing yourself for what happend to my daughter trent and tommy but the other rangers need you in order to get through to them"

"i cant do it zordon i cant fight my freinds the dark master has made them to strong they nearly ripped my pheoniix zord to peices without breaking a sweat"

zordon laughs "you have been watching the rangers your whole life i was training you since you were a young boy in all that time have you ever seeen a ranger give up and i have never seen you give up your problem is you never initiated a chain of command the delta rangers have no leader"

"i did it so there was no contreversy"

"they need someone to guide them"

"like who kimberly justin ashley leo kelsey jen danny tori there not ready to lead a team like this neither are tommy and trent"

"but you are"

"how am i"

"think back to your training on eltar the battle in the jungle village"

chris thinks back to when he and a team of 11 other etar warriors liberated a small village but during the fight jungle fever hit one of he team and he turned on the rangrs trying to rape one of the women chris stopped him pulling him off the girl and ordering everyone back to the base as he foght his team mate defeating him with no powers maneging to bring him back around

"so you think if i take on tommy and tennt unmorphed itll break the spell"

"yes and also if you make them realise your ther to lead them in this fight"

chris nods " i see it now old freind thank yo and it was goo to see you"

"you to may the power protect you allways"

chris opens his eys looking ove the lake "may the power protect you to old freind"

he climbs back onto his bike heading back to the city whilst in the ciy the eight rangers are batteling tommy and trent tommy using his snake staff to smash tori danny jen and kim into a wall the four of them writhing in agony as they demorph as trent uses his blaster on leo kelsey justin and ashley blowing them away there powers fading

tommy laughs" is that all you pathetic rangers have" he says raising his snake staff ready to kill kimberly when he hears the roar of an engine in the distance "whats this" trent walks over to him and they look in the distance there scanners checking whats comeing "it seems chris is back"

as chris arrives and trent fires a laser blast athis bake chris jumps off just in time landing on his feet near his fallen rangers

"guys et out of here"

"what about you" tori asks

"ill be fine just go"

she nods and teleports back with the others

"now boys lets do this fairly no powers"

tommy and trent look at each other and de morph charging at the gold ranger and start fighting chris holding them off easily

"now i know you can do better than this"

"tommy stops halfway through a punch unable to hit chris as his eyes flash red and then his expression softens the spell being broken "what the"

trent notices it and kicks tommy and chis away the spell still effective "your weak tommy you allway were" he then teleports leaveing the two rangers alone

"what happend" tommy asks

"ill fill you in later but first lets get out of here"

they leave for the command post while on the mars base the dark master is furious hat the spell broke on tommy

"damn that gold ranger now i only have one of them"

"my lord you dont you still have two the experiment was a sucsess the platinum ranger is yours"

he smiles turning around seeing stood behind the black queen selphitia her eyes flshing red before platinum coulerd armour covers her body

"im ready to do your bidding my lord" she says kneeling before him

"excellent the rangers have met there match now "

TO BE CONTINUED

please r and r


	5. evil again part 3

POWER RANGERS DELTA FORCE

CHAPTER FOUR back to evil part three (the platinum ranger)

chris and tommy sit in the command post trying to find a way to break the spell over trent as the other rangers are takeing a well deserved break as the alarm goes off

"argh what now"chris brings up where the alert is on the screen seeing trent in the center of angel grove attacking everything "i better call the others"

tommy stops him "we can handle this man let them rest"

chris nods "ok lets do it DELTA RANGERS POWER UP"

"DELTA GREEN"

"DELTA GOLD

they rush to where trent is attacking and start fighting him easily beating him back causing him to demorph

"that was easier than expected" chris says demorphing going over to check on trent "hes ok just knocked out we better get him back and try that invention of billys"

suddenly a laser blast hits next to chris and trent sending the gold ranger crashing into wall knocking him out as tommy looks around for where it came from he looks upseeing selphiitia walking towards him

"selphitia be careful theres a monster around here help me get chris and trent out of here"

she just laughs "theres no monster around here ranger just us"

"what are you talking about it just nearly kiled chris"

"trust me there is only one threat here" she says raising he wrist showing in her delta morpher "POWER OF DELTA PLATINUM RANGER"

"DELTA PLATINUM"

selphitia dissapears in a beam of light when is gone shes stood there clad in her pltinum delta ranger suit

"what the how did you get those powers"

"my master gave them to me"

she runs at the green clad warrior pulling out her duel blade slicing him in multiple places sparks flying from his suit as he falls to his knees his powers failing as he demorphes looking up at his old mentors daughter agou to dea the final blow he closes his eyes seeing as she goes to plunge the blade into his throat when the armidillo sheild deflects the blowommy looks up seeing trent standing over him seeing chris getting up holding his shoulder

"trent your back on our side" tommy asks

"yeah that blow to the head got rid of the spell"he replies "get back tommy your powers are drained"

selphitia runs at trent as chris remorphs pulling out his pheonix saber blocking her blades tos up and ellepots bak to the comand post as the bronze and gold ranger battel against the plainum ranger as she easily outmtches them in speed and strengh the pair trying to hold her duel blades off with little effect taking slashes across there chests and backsshe kicks trent away slashing at chris with full power shattering through his pheonix saber and cutting through his suit causing him to demorph hitting the floor badley injured he writhes on the ground in agony two slashes going across his body from shoulders to hip leaving an X on him but not being deep enough to cause any serious damage she laughs a high pitch cackle and vanishes leaving the gold ranger screaming in pain as trent runs over lifting his communicator to his mouth

"tommy do you read"

"yeah trent im here whats up"

"its chris hes hurt bad i need you to teleport us straight to medical"

"on it"

the two rangers get teleported to the med bay and trent lies chris on a bed as the other rangers rush in

"what happend" tori asks worried

"selphitia she attacked him cut straight through his sword suit and flesh luckey its not to deep"

tommy contacts dana from lightspeed rescue and asks her to help she arees and is teleported to chris side and she gets to work sedating him and putting stitches in his wounds when shes doe she takes off her gloves throwing them in the trash walking ou to the others

"hes going to be ok but hes going to have one hell of a scar" she explaines "if he wasent morphed hed be dead right now hes the luckiest guy i know ill stick around to make sure hes ok when he wakes up and get im some pain killers"

the other rangers nod and thank her

danny turns to tommy and trent "right you both owe us an explination "

"what do you guys mean" tommy asks

"for one tommy why diddent you warn us about selphita being turned" leo asks

"i diddent know cant really remember anything past the nemesis monsters attack if i knew do you thin i would have kept it from you guys"

"no you wouldent have" chris says from the doorway an arm across his chest as he walks painfully towards them "but unlike tommy and trent this isent a spell its more like what happend to you tommy with the brain drain when prince gasket made you think the zeo rangers were the enemy that mixed with pretty much what happend to you trent when the white dino gem made you evil" he explaines "the one bad thing about our powers is the negetive energy it creates and the platinum crystal is made out of all that energy it was the eltarians failsafe but that alone wouldent have been enough to make a ranger attack there own freinds thats why nemesis attacked tommy to get the brain drain information from your dorment memories trent you were just an added bonus"

"is there anyway to stop selphitia and break the hold on her" kelsey asks

chris sits down takeing the painkillers dana hands to him "actully theres three one we destro the delta morpher which will destro the crystal and a new one will form from the negative energy but it will take houndreds of years two we get the morpher and release the negative energy into the morphing grid that would be the best way plus it would get selphitia back on our side or three" chris sighs

"we kill selphitia" justin says

"chris looks t him silently giving his answer

"we cant just kill her" ashley says

"zordon wouldent want that" jen tells them

"dont you think i know that but look what she did to me killing her is the last resort i think we should try and get the morpher off her wrist and release the energys at least then we have another ranger" chris tells them and they all agree "only problem is im out of action for a few days till these stitches heal and come out so you guys arnt at full power"

"well manage chris dont worry" kimberly says

chris nods "get some rest tommorrows gonna be a hard day" the rangers leave as chris turns to his computer "i really hope we can do this"

please r and r


	6. STOPPING PLATINUM

**POWER RANGERS DELTA FORCE**

**CHAPTER 6 STOPPING PLATINUM**

chris wakes up hearing the alarm blareing and gets out of bed as quc as he can holding his chest the ooeuns fromthe fighhts against sellphita still not healed as he runs to the main chamber of the command post seeing everyone allready there

"whats happening" he asks tori

"selphitia is attacking the city with a horde of minions"" she replies

"then what are we waiting for lets get out there" chris says getting ready to morph

danny stops him "your still in no condition to fight those cuts still havent healed"

"hes right bro leave this to us to hold her off you stay heere and work on that blaster with billy to change selphitia back"tommy tells him

"you guys cant handle her alone" chris says

"were going to have to" leo says

"fine go "

tommy smiles

"DELTA RANGERS POWER UP"

"BRONZE RANGER DELTA POWER"

"DELTA BLACK"

"DELTA GREEN "

"DELTA BLUE"

"DELTA RED"

"DELTA BRONZE"

"DELTA PINK"

"DELTA YELLOW"

"DELTA PURPLE"

"DELTA WHITE"

"DELTA SILVER"

the ten rangers teleport to downtown angel grove and see the platinum ranger and the minions attacking every thing

"ah so you rangers dont know when to give up do you" she says laughing "and where is your farless leader still unable to fight me afteer lat time"

"hell be here soo enough" trent says

selphitia laughs again "minions get them"

the minions charge at the rangers while selphitia goes straight for the silver ranger tori fighting back against her with all she has but it still not being enough as selphitia fly kicks her through a building

chris watches the whole fight froim the command post whilst helping billy with the morphing blaster "come on billy isent it ready yet there getting killed out there"

"allmost chris just a little longer"

back in he city the other rangers have beaten the minions an run to toris side

"shes to strong how are we supos to stop her " kim asks

"wheve gotta put faith in chris and billy" justin says "untill there ready weve just gott hold her off"

the other rangers nod and pull out there wepons charging selphitia as she pulls out her duel blades fighting them off withou breaking a sweat the rangers stand together pointing there wepons at her

"DELTA BEAM FULL POWER"

the beam hits selphitia and the rangers breath sigh of releif thinking theyve won untill the dust clears and shes stood there laughing

"is that all youve got"

"how is that possible we used allmost all of our power in that attack" ashley says

"my turn" selphitia says putting her hand over her face "DARK POWER BEAM" she points her had at he ranger fiering a black beam at them onkly to have it blocked "what the how can this be"

the smoke clears and the gold rangers i stood infront of his freinds arms spread out defending them the X sitll marked cross his suit

"you diddnt think id miss out on the party did you selphitia " chris says smileing under his helmet

"gold ranger i beat you once i can do it again only difference is you have no one to stop me killing you this time"

"you wont get a chance guys i need yourr wepons " chris tells his freinds

"why" kelsey asks confused

"becaue we found a way to join them together but nonee of you have the power to help me"

they nod and throw there wepons at chiris` feet chris pulls out his pheonix saber and ataches the ape fists to his own the wolf daggers to the top of the handle the swordfish blades and dolphin fins to the outside of the ape fists the lion ship wrapped around the blade and the armidillo shild to the front of the handle of the sword "delta sword sending the blueprints for the cannon to you gus suits now chris says" the others stand up picking up the remining wepons ataching the snakestaff to the falcon bowthe bear blaster to each side of it and putting it ontop of the badger cannon "delta cannnon"

chris runs at selphitia with the delta sword and starts fighting her matching her duel blades blow for blow the pair meeting in the middle fighting for control untill chris jumps into the air backflipping away "NOW"

"delta cannon fire" the other rangers say fiering the cannon at selphitia there power failing and them all demorphing as the dla sword dissapers fom chris hand he puts his pheonix saber away looking over at selphitia seeing her still shanding and still morphed but the readout in chris helmet tells him her powers fadeing he sighs

"give up selphitia youve lost" he tells her

"no i havent lot i cant lose especilly to humans"

"your powers fading your wont stay morphed for long"

she chargers aty chris who kicks her away she struggles to get up as her power fails and she demorphs he pulls out the blaster he and billy made and fires it at her delta morpher breaking the hold it has over her and she collapss he demorphs and picks her up teleporting her home the other rangers with him jhe takes her to the medical bay and she starts to wake up

"chris oh my god what did i do"

"dont worry selphitia everytihings allright the pplatinum crystal has been purified your back on or side now"

"you dont know what youve done do you"

"what do you mean"

"purifieying the crystal has opend a portal for sepentera to get here quicker and the dark allience are stronger than ever now"

chris looks at the otheres "were in trouble how long selphitia "

"six days at the most" she says before passing out

meanwhile somwere in the delta universe the evil layghter of lord zedd can be heard "those idiot rangers should have killed her now well be there even sonner than expected"

th drk master comes over the communication screen "zedd the portal has been opend your invasion can begin"

zedd bows "yes farther our fleet is on its way now soon the power rangers will be a distant memory and the earth will be yours"

"good" the dark master says before shutting the communication he turns to his generls "its our job to keep the rangers busy untill serpentera arrives i need a monster"

the black queen smiles "i have the perfect one my lord" she waves her hand and a door opens and ninga walks through the door "this is ninjar"

"isent he the one that helped zordon"

"no that was my brother ninjor my lord i am here only to searve you and destroy the power rangers"

"good" the dark master starts laughing along with his genarals "the earth will be miine and the rangers will be dead soon enough"

please r and r


	7. shadow of the ninja

**Power ranger's delta force**

Chapter 7 shadow of the ninja

As sepentera nears the portal lothor walks onto the bridge

"Zedd what is taking us so long the portal has been open for days?"

"I`m sorry lothor but my ship only goes at my speed and I don't see the rush the earth will fall either way when we get there"

"There has to be a faster way" lothor walks to the controls hitting a few buttons causing sepentera to come to a complete stop "oops"

"You idiot lothor" zed hits the evil ninja around the back of the head with his z staff

Meanwhile back on earth the rangers are having a barbecue in Tommy's back yard Tommy flips a burger over laughing with the others when Tori looks around

"Guys have any of you seen Chris"

"He's running late again" Trent tells her putting his arm round her shoulders "I don't know why you have the hoots for him so much anyway"

"I don't have the hoots for him at all"

Kimberly laughs "you really do wave all noticed how you are with him and he`s to dumb to see it"

Tori blushes as Chris comes crashing through the fence landing near the group Danny rushes over "Chris are you ok"

He gets up I'm fine but ninjors not he says as ninjar walks through the hole in the fence Tommy observes the ninja

"That's not ninjor man ninjor was blue not purple"

"Then who's this guy" Justin asks

"I am ninjar ninjors brother"

"I don't care who you are your going down"

"DELTA RANGERS POWER UP"

"BRONZE RANGER DELTA POWER"

"POWER OF DELTA PLATINUM RANGER"

"DELTA GREEN"

"DELTA BLACK"

"DELTA BLUE"

"DELTA RED"

"DELTA GOLD"

"DELTA BRONZE"

"DELTA PINK"

"DELTA YELLOW"

"DELTA PURPLE"

"DELTA WHITE"

"DELTA SILVER"

"DELTA PLATINUM"

Ninjar smiles "shadow copies" 11 black copies of himself appear next to him

"ok guys spread out ninjors mine" says Chris pulling out his phoenix sabre

"right" the others say running at the shadow copies of ninjar

Chris charges at ninjar clashing his phoenix sabre with ninjors sword and the two fight matching each other blow for blow Chris kicks the evil ninja in the side knocking him back as Tori uses her badger cannon on the shadow copy shes fighting but it dosent do any damage as it grabs her falling back into a shadow taking her with it the other copys doing the same to the rest of the rangers leaving Chris and ninjar fighting alone

"where are they ninjar" Chris asks

"don't worry youll find out soon enough" he says as the eleven shadow copys reappear grabbing the gold ranger taking him to the shadow world where he lands unmorphed with the others leo helps him to his feet as he looks around "where the hell are we"

Ninjar appears "you are in the shadow world and your powerless here rangers"he laughs charging at the rangers kicking them away hris struggles to his feet

"selphitia the platinum crystal was made of dark energy right" he asks

"yes why" she asks onfused

"then you should be able to use it since it has dark powers and the shadow world wont let any light powers work"

"I can try"

"POWER OF DELTA PLATINUM RANGER"

"PLATINUM RANGER"

Chris smiles as selphitia runs at ninjar as he remembers something "my shadow ninja powers of course shadow world shadow ninja" he flicks his wrist and his shadow morpher appears on his wrist

"SHADOW STORM RANGER FORM"

"POWER OF SHADOWS"

The other rangers look up seeing Chris in the shadow ninja armour whitch resembles the ninja storm armour only black running at ninjar helping selphitia clashing his sword with ninjors fighrting the evil ninja back slashing him across his chest opening the portal back but it loses again

"Chris when you hurt him the portal opens the more hes hurtthe longer its open" Danny shouts at his leader

Chris nods and charges again selphitia using her duel blades as they both slice ninjar hurting him badley enough to keep the portal open long enough to let the rangers out the twelve rangers get back to angel grove Chris and selphitia demorph breathing heavily as nijar reappears giant

"does this guy ever quit trenty Tommy well handle this with the battle zords DELTA RANGERS POWER UP"

"BRONZE RANGER DELTA POWER"

"DELTA GREEN"

"DELTA GOLD"

"DELTA BRONZE"

"DELTA BATTLE ZORDS"

The bronze delta battle zord comes from its cave hiding plae as the green delta battlezord comes from the swamp and the pheonix zord comes from its volcano hiding place turning into its battle mode the three rangers jump into there zords and go into manuel mode charging at ninjar but the ninjor is two fast for them t5he rangers get up after being kicked down again and pull out there wepons sliing at the ninja as he laughs "is gthat all you have rangers"

"no its not"the here jens voice and look around seeing the female megazord its sword in its hand "DELTA SLASH" the meegazords sword comes down hitting ninjar and the ninja laughs

"you are to late rangers there here" he says as he explodes

The rangers look up and see sepentera in the sky

"oh no" Chris says teleporting to the command base with the others "billy send out the distress call we need the other rangers here now the alliance is running early"

Billy nods sending out the distress call to the old ranger teams to come to the command post immediately

"now what" kim asks

"now we wait" Chris tells her wathing sepentera fly to mars on the view screen

Zed wals in to the dark masters throne room "ah farther"

"zed your early its about time you and the others got here now the destruction of the earth can begin" he laughs

Please R and R


	8. its morphin time

POWER RANGERS DELTA FORCE

Chapter 8 it's morphin time

Chris was working at the computer to get the other ranger teams teleported to the command base as the other rangers were repowering up all there old morphers so they could morph into their original teams if needed as selphitia works on getting the zords that were always made for Chris but never used powered up in case they need battle zords since they were all battle ready the silver brachiosaurus mighty morphin zord the white zeo ranger 6 battle zord the gold sand storm turbo zord that looks like a motor cycle the green space zord the white galactabeasts which was a falcon the black rescue zord black time force zord green snake wild zord the shadow ninja zord and the green raptor dino zord aswell as all his morphers chris walks over to her

"hows it going selphitia" he asks

"i tried to get the zords to work with the delta powers but had no luck so I've had to repower the morphers that were made for you from the morphing grid" she tells him

"will the others be able to use them"

"they should but if the morphing grid will take it i don't know"

"ok keep me posted" Chris says as the alarms start blaring Chris looks at the screen and sees the dark alliance has arrived "damn it selphitia you stay here when the others arrive send them to help us"

She nods teleporting the rangers to the city they appear already morphed and charge at the alliance who laugh sending an army of minions at the eleven rangers the rangers fight and fight against the overwhelming numbers but are overpowered by the sheer numbers of them Chris hits the floor and struggles to get up as his delta powers fail and he demorphes the other rabgers with him as the old rangers appear in beams of light Jason comes over helping him up thought you could use a hand he says smileing throwing kim her morpher as rocky hands tommy his and so on until all the rangers have there original morphers Chris having his turbo morpher and nod

"ITS MORPHIN TIME" Jason shouts

"MASTADON"

"PTERODACTYL"

"TRICEROTOPS"

"SABER TOOTHED TIGER"

"TYRANOSAURUS"

"ITS MORPHIN TIME" tommy shouts"

"ZEO RANGER ONE PINK"

"ZEO RANGER TWO YELLOW"

"ZEO RANGER THREE BLUE"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR GREEN"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE RED"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO" Chris shouts

"MOUNTIN BLASTER TURBO POWER"

"SAND STORM TURBO POWER"

"LETS ROCK IT" Andros shouts

"ASTRO PINK"

"ASTRO YELLOW"

"ASTRO BLACK"

"ASTRO BLUE"

"ASTRO RED"

"ASTRO SILVER"

"GO GALACTIC" leo shouts

"GALEXY PINK"

"GALEXY YELLOW"

"GALEXY BLUE"

"GALEXY GREEN"

"GALEXY RED"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE" carter shouts

"TITANIUM POWER" ryan shouts

"LIGHTSPEED RED"

"LIGHTSPEED BLUE"

"LIGHTSPEED GREEN"

"LIGHTSPEED PINK"

"LIGHTSPEED YELLOW"

"TITANIUM RANGER"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE" wes shouts

"QUANTEM POWER" eric shouts

"TIME FORCE PINK"

"TIME FORCE YELLOW"

"TIME FORCE GREEN"

"TIME FORCE BLUE"

"TIME FORECE RED"

"QUANTEM RANGER"

"WILD ACESS" shouts cole

"BLAZING LION"

"IRON BISON"

"SURFING SHARK"

"SOARING EAGLE"

"NOBLE TIGER"

"HOWLING WOLF"

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM"shane shouts

"THUNDERSTORM RANGER FORM" hunter shouts

"SAMURI STOWM RANGER STORM" cam shouts

"POWER OF EARTH"

"POWER OF WATER"

"POWER OF AIR"

"POWER OF THUNDER"

"GREEN SAMURI POWER"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" shouts conner

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER" shouts trent

"RED DINO RANGER"

"BLUE DINO RANGER"

"YELLOW DINO RANGER"

"WHITE DINO RANGER"

"POWER RANGERS"

All the rangers pull out there wepons and charge at the army of minions fighting there way through towards the alliance who realise there in trouble whith this many rangers comeing at them zed looks at the others

"i think it may be time to retreat form this battle" he says as the alliance teleport away

"cowerds" Chris says as all the rangers power down "anyway what took you guys so long"

The other teams start to explain as selphitia teleports them back but Chris teleportation beam gets rerouted and when the others arrive at the command post tori asks "wait wheres Chris"

"his teleportation beam was taken from the main group"

"but to were tommy asks"

"it seems hes been taken to eltar but why" billy says

"i don't know the eltarien councel must want him for something "

"i just hope hes ok" says danny

"me to says jen"

Chris lands in the middle of a chamber and looks around "this place seem familier"he says looking around more as a cage appears around him "of course the eltarien high council why am i here"

The eltariens appear around Chris "you should know why you are here Chris"

"well i don't the last time i was here was during my training all those years ago"

"well that is why you are here your training is incomplete"

"what how can you take me now with the dark alliance attacking the earth" he asks getting angrier

"if you wish you can leave but if you don't finish your training you will fail" they tell him

"i cant leave my friends to handle this alone ill come back after the dark alliance is gone i promise"

"you do not understand the dark alliance is why you must finish your training "

"i cant afford to stay here and lose the earth send me back"

"as you wish" the eltariens teleport Chris back and look at one another "send in the others they will have to finish this fight when zordons chosen warrior fails"

The others nod in agreement as twenty four coulerd lights appear in the hall

"you must go to earth and finish what zordons warriors have started the people in the middle of the hall bow "it will be done my lords" and they leave

"i just hope they can do it" the main leader says

Please r and r


	9. battle of the rangers part 1

**Power ranger's delta force **

**Chapter 9 the battle of the rangers part 1 arrival**

Chris arrives back in the command post and tells the others what the eltarien high council said

"So they told you that you will fail against the dark alliance without completing your training" selphitia asks him

"That's what they said but if I stayed to train then it would have been too late to help you guys" Chris says

"You should have stayed" Kim tells him

"If I stayed you would all have died" Chris tells them

"This is bad Chris you've defied the eltariens they won't take lightly to this there likely to send others to take your place" selphitia informs him

"Your farther told me that I'm the only one to harness the delta crystal to be able to stop the dark master" Chris says "so how can there be others"

"The delta crystal isn't the only crystal Chris "she tells him "there are three more the alpha beta and omega crystals"

"Your dad mentioned them but they were lost in the war weren't they" Chris asks

"The omega crystal was but the other two were found by young men just like you"

"So there are two more teams of rangers out there"

"Yes and I fear they are a lot stronger than us"

"Great" Chris says as the alarm blares "damn it there back is the morphing grid up to the delta morph yet"

"I'm afraid not"

"Damn ok guys take my spare morphers Tori your gonna have to sit this one out with selphitia"

Tori nods "good luck"

Kim puts her hand behind her back "it's morphin time"

"Brachiosaurus"

Tommy says" it's morphin time"

"Zeo ranger six white"

"Shift into turbo" Justin says

"Sand storm turbo power"

"let`s rock it" Ashley says

"Astro green"

"Go galactic" Leo says

"Galaxy white"

"Light speed rescue" Kelsey says

"Light speed black"

"Time for time force" jen says

"Timeforce black"

"Wild access" Danny says

"Sly snake"

"Shadow storm ranger form" Chris says

"Power of shadows"

"Dino thunder power up" Trent says

"Green dino ranger"

The other teams morph and they all teleport to the city and run at their respected enemies and begin fighting easily being outmatched and beaten back the army of rangers get up and look at their enemies as laser blast land in front of them stopping there assault they look around and see twenty-four other rangers standing on a roof as the alliance disappear

"Who the hell are you guys" Chris asks

"Were your replacements Chris" one of the gold rangers tells him

"It seems the delta team are weak and were here to pick up the slack" the other one says

The delta rangers power down as the new rangers jump down landing in front of them demorphing

"were the alpha rangers" one of the gold rangers say walking towards "I'm jack the gold ranger this is Emma the pink ranger Joe the blue mark the black rob the red Steven the green Craig the bronze Claire the yellow Michelle the purple Avery the white Sarah the silver and Kara the platinum ranger"

"were the beta rangers" says the other gold ranger "I'm Damien the gold this is Jamie the black Clint the green Jon the blue Adam the red Ben the bronze Sophie the pink izzy the yellow Tasha Zara the purple Sian white tia the silver and our platinum ranger "

"Melanie" Chris finishes for him

"You two know each other" Damien asks

"Yeah well at least I thought we did" Chris says

"You can understand why I kept this from you can't you Chris"

"What that my girlfriends one of the rangers that will replace me"

"Ex girlfriend Chris "she says as Clint puts his arm around her "me and Clint are married now"

"Let me guess after I left he was there right" Chris says his anger boiling up inside him that one of his friends from the past married the woman he was in love with

"Yes he was but that's beside the point were here to take over your mission" she tells him

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" jack says

"What" Ashley Says?

"The eltar high council have told us if you don't give up peacefully we have permission to force you" Clint says

"And if that means killing you we will" Kara says

"Wanna bet "Chris says as everyone but the delta ranger's teleport out and Tori and selphitia appear

"DELTA RANGERS POWER UP"

"BRONZE RANGER DELTA POWER"

"POWER OF DELTA PLATINUM RANGER"

"ALPHA RANGERS POWER UP"

"BRONZE RANGER ALPHA POWER"

"POWER OF ALPHA PLATINUM RANGER"

"BETA RANGERS POWER UP"

"BRONZE RANGER BETA POWER"

"POWER OF BETA PLATINUM RANGER"

There's a huge flash of light and the 36 rangers are there weapons drawn and charge at each other disappearing and reappearing all over the city Danny rob and Jamie clashing there wolf daggers together jumping from building to building before the alpha ranger gains the upper hand on his delta counterpart smashing him into the road leaving huge cracks with Jamie standing on Danny's chest Tommy Clint and Craig clash their staffs in the park Tommy back flipping over Craig kicking him into a tree as Clint takes his knees out and kicking him unconscious similar things happening with the other rangers around the city until only the gold rangers are left fighting in the centre of the city there swords clashing together as the alpha and beta teams watch the delta rangers at their feet beaten and unmorphed as their leader fights his hardest against the two rangers Chris stands back as the two gold rangers charge up their swords

"ALPHA SLASH"

"BETA SLASH"

Two gold beams of light hit Chris as he overloads his delta crystal to stop the beam tearing him to pieces he looks up his helmet half destroyed struggling to stay on his feet before he collapses unconscious the delta morphers on his wrist shattering taking the gold delta crystal with it Damien and jack laugh at the fallen Chris as behind her helmet Melanie sheds a tear for the fallen gold ranger as the rest of the delta rangers fight their way free of the other teams rushing over to him

"We have to get him to the command post" Justin says

"your right he needs medical" Tori says grabbing him as the rangers teleport to the command post and she puts him on the bed in there as the medical bot starts to work on him as Tori looks at his wrist taken=g the morphers and the crystal pieces to selphitia "is there any way of fixing it"

"I'm afraid not Tori for now we are without a leader and defeated" selphitia sighs "I must go to eltar and speak with the council immediately take care of "she says teleporting away

Please R and R


	10. battle of the rangers part 2

**Power ranger's delta force **

**Chapter 10 battle of the rangers part two **thenew power source

Chris is sat on the bed in the med bay starering at his wrist where his delta morpher was and sighs as the medical bot runs a scan on him to make sure he's ok to leave the scan finishes and he gets off the table putting a jacket on and walking into the main chamber

"Ok where are they where are the basterds" Chris says angrily

"I'm sorry Chris but since the battle we've been unable to locate them" Billy informs him

"Then where's selphitia"

"She went to eltar "Tommy tells him

"Great so were two rangers down and those assholes are still out there perfect" Chris says walking out of the command post and into the dessert

"one of us should go after him" Trent says

"No he just needs his space right now "Kelsey says

The other rangers agree and decide to go home setting the computers to tell them when selphitia come back as Chris walks through the dessert alone when a flash of light appears in front of him he gets ready to fight seeing its Melanie

"Mel what are you doing here" he asks

"I came to make sure you were ok"

"Why are you so bothered you diddent care when you were trying to kill me and my friends where you" Chris says angrily

"Your wrong I never wanted to attack you something's happened to the others"

"What do you mean something's happened to them they seemed fine when they were trying to kill me"

"that the point we were never sent to kill you the eltariens called them back on the way here my communicator is all screwed up so I diddent get the message they all came back ready to kill you something has happened to the high council"

"The high council selphitia is there now" he says worried

"She could be in trouble" she says

"I can't get there my teleporter was in my morpher and the morpher was destroyed by Damien and jack" he sighs

"I can take you"

"What about your mission here"

"Screw the mission here eltar is my home"

Chris smiles taking her hand as they teleport to eltar and find selphitia in a cage in front of the high council

"Chris it isn't the council you have to run now find the omega crystal to free them"

As Chris goes to answer Mel grabs him teleporting to the jungle

"Mel how are we supposed to find the omega crystal it's been lost for thousands of years"

"I think I know where it might be and why you need to find it" she says leading him into the jungle "you see the omega galaxy is the policing galaxy and there rangers must have had a way of freeing the good from the bad in people"

"So what you're saying the omega crystal could give me that power"

"Not just you but your whole team"

Chris nods "so where is he crystal"

"That the tricky part"

"What do you mean" Mel

"it`s in the temple of the soul"

"You're kidding me" he says

"No I'm not" she says as they get to the temple

"Mel when I was training here this temple nearly killed me"

"I know but you're not alone this time I'm with you"

Chris sighs "ok let's do it "he says holding his hand out for Mel

She takes it and smiles as they enter the temple dodging the traps set out until they find the alter with the omega crystal on and start making their way towards it when a shadow appears in front of them taking there shape

"You diddent think it would be that easy did you" said the shadow Chris

"This is your true test" meals shadow says

"defeated us and get the crystal of give into your desires and fail" says Chris shadow walking towards Mel as mel`s goes to Chris

"What's wrong Chris don't you want me" the shadow says running her hands down his chest "now how about now" she says as he clothes disappear and she's in her underwear kissing and sucking on his neck

"No Chris says pushing her away this isn't real your married Mel no matter how I feel you have Clint

The shadow smiles disappearing as the shadow of Chris disappears from Mel and she rebuttons her pants and they both go to the box

"You ready for this" he asks

"Yes I am"

Chris opens the box and a flash of light engulfs him his delta morpher repaired and the gold delta crystal merging with the gold omega crystal and dropping into the morpher him being stood there in his delta armour once again

"My powers are back" he says smiling as he powers down looking at the new additions to his morpher "the omega crystals a power up to the delta crystal to"

Mel grabs him kissing his lips gently "well done Chris"

Chris just smiles and pulls her in kissing her passionately them both giving into their desires to one another tearing each other's clothes off

PLEASE R AND R


	11. Chapter 11 concequnces

Power rangers delta force chapter 11 concequences

Chris smiles as he pulls his shirt back on looking at mel  
"i see youve lernt some new moves" she says fixing her hair

"me what about you i think that was the best sex ive ever had"

She just smiles "come on we better go get selphitia and get you back home"

They leave the temple and head to the eltarien high council arriving in time to see them talking with the dark master over a communicater "the alpha and beta rangers have defeated the delta rangers my lord "one of them says "

"good what about the bet silver and gold delta rangers" the dark master asks

"they arrived a few hours ago and left again for the omega chrystal" the council say"one of them inform the dark master

"what if they suceed they will have the power to judge you and destroy your power"

"they wont suceed my lord sorces have told us that they filed the test and gave into desires my lord"

"try again" chris says walking into the chamber "i have the crystal and you will be judged" he says holding up his delta omega morpher and a beam of gold light engulfs the eltariens stripping them of there power transforming them into one monster "what the the councel are one thing"

"no gold ranger i am the imprisoneri have the ability to send anyone or anything to my prison dimension and take there form or make minions into there fom as i did with the alpha and beta rangers" he says laughing

"so thats what happend" mel says

"lets finish this thing and free everyone"

"DELTA OMEGA RANGER POWER UP" shouts chris

"DELTA OMEGA GOLD"

Chris stands there in his new delta omega armor now having gold shouler and knee pads with metal spikes sticking from them his helmet remaining relitivly unchanged except it is compleatly gold even the visor nd mouth guard with a broad sword on his back and omeg blaster on his belt the amour looking more like armour than spadex also

"wow ive never felt such power" he says and charges at the monster sword drawn as the imprisoner pulls out a bo staff clashing there wepons together as they fight through the chamber mel and the dark master watching as chris cus down another of his monsters releasing the eltariens and the realrangers from the prison dimension all landing aroun them as they were when taken chris powers down an the eltariens sigh sending the other two teams away "chris you gave into your desires to melanie dident you"they ask him

He sighs "yes i did" "

"this means you shall now lose the powers entrusted to you " thy tell him

"what without my powers how will i stop the drk master"

"it is either that or you shall be erased from the woman you loves memories for ever she will never know who you are and if you meet and sh does remember it will kill her "

Chris looks at his feet "your telling me to let the dark master win or make mel forget me"

They nod" were afraid so"

"the mission comes first take her memories of me"

"it will be done now the the drk master has set the imprisoner to earth an the omega crystal is yet to fuse with the othr delta rangers morphers your pheonix battle zord is the only zord that can beat it "

Chris nods "send me back" chris teleports to earth morphing and sumoning his zord in battle mode landing in the cockpit he smiles beneath his helmet "now it ends imprisoner going manuel"

Chris runs at the imprisoner punching an kicking it noticing the destuction hes causing to the city he returns to the cockpit "flight mode" the battel zord returns to its pheonix form grabbing the improsoner in its claws flying to the moon and returning to its battle mode pummeling the monster into the surface of the moon the chestplate opening forming a cannon and fiering a red and black beam at the monster destroyng it chris returns home to fuse the crystals

On he dark masters mars base minions get blasted out of the main chamber with the dark master screaming in rage

"that gold ranger has ruined my plans again ill kill him if its the ast thing i do"

Plz r and r


End file.
